


Please Leave Your Taste On My Tongue

by waterofthemoon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-25
Updated: 2007-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/waterofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boys making out and being schmoopy and sexy. Also, lazy morning humping. YAY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Leave Your Taste On My Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> [**estrella30**](http://estrella30.livejournal.com/profile) said, [let there be lots and lots of kissing](http://estrella30.livejournal.com/399868.html), and lo, there was. ♥

When Jensen wakes up, Jared's arm is slung across his stomach and one of his legs is trapped under Jared's. He turns over and props himself up so he's facing Jared, the movement causing Jared to sigh in his sleep and tug Jensen closer. They're naked and warm under the comforter, and Jared's drooling onto the pillow and making kitten-soft noises of contentment. Jensen thinks it's pretty much the cutest thing he's ever seen.

Jared starts to stir, and Jensen leans in and kisses him—just the sweet, chaste press of lips against lips, over and over until Jared blinks his eyes open and smiles crookedly at Jensen. "Hi."

"Hi," Jensen whispers back. He's grinning like a fool and doesn't care. "Sleep well?"

"Always sleep better when you're here," Jared says, making Jensen grin wider. Jared beams back at him, showing his dimples. Jensen can't help but dart out his tongue to lick one, and Jared wraps a hand around the back of Jensen's neck and pulls him in. He pushes the comforter off them and kisses Jensen long and slow, parting his lips and nipping at the corner of Jensen's mouth.

Jensen lets him in, always has ever since the first time he kissed Jared one rainy night behind the makeup trailer. Jared licks his way into Jensen's mouth, oblivious to morning breath, and Jensen sucks gently on his tongue, making Jared gasp and clutch at Jensen's back. He runs a hand through Jared's hair, loving the way the soft strands separate and fall through his fingers, then pushes Jared onto his back and climbs on top of him, so smooth it might have been an accident.

Jared knows Jensen, though, and he anticipates the move and flips them over, covering Jensen's body with his own and sealing their mouths together. Jensen can feel the mattress dip under his spine when he reaches up to bury his hands in Jared's hair. They kiss and kiss until they taste the same and nothing exists outside of their lips and tongues sliding against each other, skin meeting skin wherever they touch. Jared's hands are everywhere, roaming over Jensen's chest and down to the curve of his hips and ass. Jensen thinks his lips might be going numb, and there's a spit trail between them every time they break for air. It's perfect.

He rocks his hips up into Jared's and is met with smiling eyes and lazy answering downward thrusts. Jared sucks on Jensen's bottom lip and lets out a breathy moan, and Jensen just falls into him, pushing up to match Jared's thrusts and eating at his mouth like he's starved for it. He comes first, hot and sticky between them, then lets Jared rut against him and kiss him for all he's worth until Jared comes all over Jensen's thighs with a groan of satisfaction.

Jared rolls off him then, stretching out his limbs and pressing his whole body into Jensen's side. Jensen turns his head and kisses him softly, happy and grateful, then snuggles closer into Jared's arms. They'll get up in a few minutes, take a shower, make coffee, feed the dogs. For now, though, this'll do just fine.


End file.
